falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tech
just wondering if we should make fanon robots and technology and put them in their own category. by tech i mean a category with several sub categories such as robots, armor, weapons, vehicles, medical equipment and misc. items. also i believe we should come up with new technology made by survivors to cope with life after the war. new vehicles such as cars could be added around the pitt could have some car parts and a few intact because it was not bombed directly which means some could be intact but need fuel. some of the cars or motorcycles could be powered by methane gas from brahim shit just like in mad max beyond thunder dome. so if ya got any ideas post them here.Feralzombie 13:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) A technology category isn't a bad idea, but it may be redundant. I think we currently have an "items" category with subcategories for armor, robots, and weapons. Anyone have any insights or brainwaves? I can see vehicles getting out of hand, the "common" Wastelander wouldn't even know how to drive a car, tank, verti-bird..etc, maybe some cars but not with the skill and experience of a pre-war driver. It's a good idea, i would like to see some wierd cool contraptions. A Technology category does seem a little redundant, when you take the Items category into account. Vehicles are an interesting concept, but keeping things within reason is definitely going to be the main problem with that. People want tanks? Not gonna happen. The best they'll get is a school bus with bolted-on armour and an assault rifle (or maybe a Big Gun) mounted somewhere. And they'll need a background reason beyond "they found schematics in an underground top-secret bunker and build them in a garage in mid-town Queens" for having them. Bear in mind that that's an extreme example. i think that it could take a few hours to learn how to drive a car. maybe BOS or Enclave could have the tech to build a tank. maybe striped down cars and motorcycles could be transportaion and maybe trains could be around.Feralzombie 20:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) NCR had a railroad at the time of Van Buren, one which was under constant threat of Powder Gang sabotage. In the fanon, the Republic of the Permian Basin has a railroad connecting its original, constituent cities and towns. A train that runs on the kinetic energy of a shaking object!! I'll stick with my usual comment about that bloody train. He never detailed what would happen if someone were to suffer a seizure on-board. Presumably the thing would launch itself into the Pacific, given it's "creator". Before you draw the wrong conclusion, that shaking train is completely different than the Republic's train. It was basically a magic schoolbus that got some shitty characters from one coast to another so they could spread their bullshit from sea to shining sea. Yup. The Republic train is an entirely different beast (thank fuck). @Run: It probably would launch into the Pacific and then swim across, considering that Japan, the magical land of ninjas and Naruto fuck-all is over there. Yeah, I just mentioned it since people were talking about trains, didn't mean to come off as if I was saying your train was anything like it, Oval.